<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinnamon by KSzuhad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980550">Cinnamon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSzuhad/pseuds/KSzuhad'>KSzuhad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scary nights in the city [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sweet, appreciate it please, idk how to tag, like really sweet, they are absolutely whipped, this is a great ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSzuhad/pseuds/KSzuhad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lélegzetelállító volt. Tőle alig pár centire, a gyér fények közt is ragyogott a másik arca. A mézbarna íriszek elnyeltek minden fényt, a meggypiros ajkak kedvesen görbültek felfelé, s a tekintet... az a végtelenül elragadó, óvatosan szerelmes tekintet, amelytől a forróság mindig elöntötte Jin szívét, most is ugyanúgy olvadt az övébe, akár évekkel ezelőtt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokjin | Jin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scary nights in the city [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinnamon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hideg volt. A szél hihetetlen erővel dörömbölt a házak ablakain. Itt-ott bekukkantott a boltíves kapualjak alá, de nem időzött sehol sokáig. Felkavarta a szállingózó hópelyhek kupacokba gyűlt hadát, makulátlan fehérséggel vakítva el a napot. Mintha védeni akarta volna a tél szimbolikáját. Mintha óvni próbálta volna az ezerarcú, piciny hópelyhek mindegyikét a hosszú, mérges naracssárga nyalábokban érkező melegtől.</p>
<p>Jin a hűvös üveglapnak döntötte fejét. Hátához simult a nehéz szaténfüggöny bársonyos anyaga. Kezében egy bögre teát tartott, miközben szüntelenül bámult a szemközti téren ragyogó lámpák ölelésében magasodó szoborra. Pár hete még valami játékos kedvű fiatal mikulássapkát húzott a kőből kifaragott történelmi személy rideg fejére. Mára már a szél azt is messzire sodorta.</p>
<p>Nagyot sóhajtott a fiú, melynek következtében az ablaküveg tejfehérré párásodott egy szabálytalan kör alakú foltban. Szomorú volt. Úgy tervezte, hogy ma még utoljára kimegy a térre és végigsétál a karácsonyi vásáron, miközben belélegzi a fenyő nehéz, viaszos illatát és a mézeskalács forró, fűszeres aromáját. De az idő zord volt már akkor is, amikor a fiú izgatottságának hála, kora hajnalban ébredezni kezdett.</p>
<p>Egyszerre csak két tenyér simult a bámészkodó fiú derekára. Szívverése felgyorsult, ahogyan a kezek utat találtak a hasfalára, majd fürge mozdulattal felgyűrték a puha, meleg pulcsi alját, hogy beférkőzve alá, hűvös érintéssel üdvözöljék a selymes, hófehér bőrt.</p>
<p>Jin hátraejtette fejét a mögötte álló alak vállára, s szemét becsukva sóhajtott fel, ahogyan megütötte az orrát a számára semmivel össze nem tévesztehtő, enyhén fahéjas, édeskés illat.</p>
<p>Egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a világról, s hagyta, hogy a pulcsija alá férkőzött ujjak lágy köröket rajzoljanak lapos hasára, keskeny derekára. Csak évezte a tökéletességet, amellyel a karok ölelésébe illet.</p>
<p>Aztán elcsattant az első csók a fiú pulóverrel borított vállán. Majd elcsattant a második is, ezúttal az arcán. A következő már a szája sarkára érkezett forrón és végtelenül gyengéden. A fiú már várta az utolsót, ajkait kissé elnyitotta, de hiába törtek szét a másodpercek, a várt csók csak nem érkezett, ami végtére is elég ok volt arra, hogy Jin kinyissa szemét, s a másik tökéletes vonásaira nézzen.</p>
<p>Lélegzetelállító volt. Tőle alig pár centire, a gyér fények közt is ragyogott a másik arca. A mézbarna íriszek elnyeltek minden fényt, a meggypiros ajkak kedvesen görbültek felfelé, s a tekintet... az a végtelenül elragadó, óvatosan szerelmes tekintet, amelytől a forróság mindig elöntötte Jin szívét, most is ugyanúgy olvadt az övébe, akár évekkel ezelőtt.</p>
<p>Észrevétlenül gördültek le az igazgyöngynél is drágább könnycseppek a fiú arcán. Fejét még mindig a mögötte álló vállán pihentette, tekintetét még mindig rabulejtette a másik éteri szépsége. Egyedül szíve dobbant csak nehezebben, ahogyan gondolatai ködbe burkolózva nyitották meg könnycsatornáit.</p>
<p>Az szemközti falon lógó óra éppen hatot ütött, amikor Jin ajkán végre csattant a csók. Kétségbeesetten, forrón és szeretőn. A bőrét csiklandozó ujjak remegni kezdtek, a libabőr testének minden négyzetcentiméterét beborította, s ő csak bámult fel, fel a mennyezeten éktelenkedő repedésre, s könnyei megállíthatatlanul csorogtak.</p>
<p>- Úgy hiányoztál... - Jin fülében visszhangot keltettek az elsuttogott szavak, miközben arcát aggodalmas pillantások kereszttüze kutatta, mígnem az egyik, testén garázdálkodó kéz arcára nem csusszant. Akkor a fiú lehunyta a szemét, s hagyta, hogy a hosszú zongoraujjak kegyetlenül morzsolják szét az arcát szabdaló könnyeket.</p>
<p>Mikor Jin újra kinyitotta a szemét, egy halvány mosollyal találta szembe magát. Akár a tavasz első napsugara, úgy ez is valami újat ígért. Valami százszor szebbet, valami ezerszer igazabbat.</p>
<p>- Csinálok egy másikat, jó? – Azzal a fiú kezéből kivették a bögrét, amiben még néhány korty, immáron kihűlt, színtelen tea örvénylett a mozdulatra.</p>
<p>Jin továbbra is szótlanul figyelte, ahogyan az alak keze lecsusszan a derekáról, majd egy félfordulattal megindul a konyha felé.</p>
<p>- Jaehwan! – A fiú ajkai azonnal szóra nyíltak, ahogyan a fiú hátával találta szembe magát.</p>
<p>Meg sem várta, hogy a másik megtorpanjon, csak mozdult, egy hosszú lépéssel átszelte a közéjük lopakodott távolságot. Arcát a másik fiú izmos, meztelen hátába temette, karjai pedig indaként fonódtak a keskeny csípőre. A lendület azonban túl nagy volt, a két fiú esetlenül megingott, s néhány csepp tea a parkettán koppant.</p>
<p>- Hé, hé. – Jaehwan lassan megforult az őt rabul ejtő karok között, s szabad kezének hosszú ujjaival a fahéjszínű tincsek közé túrt. – Óvatosan – motyogta a fiú inkább magának, mintsem párjának, mielőtt újabb csókban forrt össze ajkuk.</p>
<p>Az ablakpárkányra helyezett égők színe pirosra váltott. Leheletnyit megszínezte az ablaküvegen szirmaikat bontogató jégvirágokat, melyek vágyakozva kukucskáltak be az aprócska ház nappalijában édesen összesimuló pár meghitt pillanatán osztozva.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boldog Karácsonyt Anna ❤︎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>